Ain't No Big Deal
Es una canción inédita de Madonna. Que fue escrita por Stephen Bray. Historia Principalmente fue pensada para lanzar a la canción como primer sencillo del álbum debut de Madonna, Madonna (álbum) o The First Album. Aunque esto nunca sucedió tampoco fue agregada al álbum; ya que fue cambiada a ultimo momento por su sencillo Holiday (canción). La canción tiene varias versiones; entre ellas las versiones que fueron usadas para ser parte del Lado B de sencillos como Papa Don't Preach , True Blue (canción) y Dress You Up (canción) en su edición en Japón. Fue producida en tres ocaciones, la primera para ser primer sencillo por Mark Kamins. La segunda para incluirse en el álbum por Reggie Lucas. En 1984 fue agregado a el compilado de Warner Revenge of the Killer B's, Vol 2. ''Más tarde fue incluido en el recopilatorio de Demos y algunas versiones de canciones de Madonna, Pre-Madonna (álbum) o In the Beginning (álbum). Letra '''Inglés' Reach out, reach out (repeat 3 times) Chorus: Ain't no big deal to say i love you still Call out my name, i'll be here Ain't no big deal to say my love is real When you reach out i'll be there Please don't be afraid to look me in the eye Sad time is gone, i got no tears to cry So don't so say you don't know i'm right When i say we'll get by (chorus) Nobody makes me feel the way that you do Night time's such a thrill when i spend it with you Now ask me what is on my mind So i can tell you true Ain't no big thing, uh, yeah Reach out, reach out (repeat 5 times) Reach out, reach out, yeah (repeat 2 times) Oww Ain't no big thing, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh Ain't no big thing, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh (chorus) Got love for you so strong it's making me high Don't know what i'll do if you won't give it a try So now's the time to make it clear Let me show you why Aint no big deal to say i.... love you still Ain't no big deal, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh Ain't no big thing, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh (repeat) Just reach out I'll be there (repeat 2 times) I'll be there, yeah (repeat 3 times) Reach out, reach out Reach out, reach out Reach out, reach out Reach out Oh, oh Ain't no big deal Ain't no big thing (repeat) Ain't no big deal Ain't no big deal Ain't no big deal, my love is for real, yow (repeat 5 times) Oh, what's that you said, baby? Ain't no big deal, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh Ain't no big thing, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh Ain't no big deal, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh Ain't no big thing, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh (repeat and fade) Español Llegar, llegar (repetir 3 veces) Estribillo: ¿No es nada del otro mundo para decir te quiero todavía Grita mi nombre, yo estaré aquí ¿No es nada del otro mundo para decir que mi amor es real Al llegar ahí estaré Por favor, no tenga miedo de mirarme a los ojos Triste tiempo se ha ido, no tengo lágrimas para llorar Así que no lo dices que no sabes que tengo razón Cuando digo que voy a por el (Estribillo) Nadie me hace sentir la forma en que lo hace Noche del tiempo una gran emoción cuando me lo paso contigo Ahora me preguntan lo que está en mi mente Así que te puedo decir verdad No es ninguna gran cosa, eh, sí Llegar, llegar (repetir 5 veces) Llegar, llegar, sí (se repite 2 veces) Oww No es ninguna gran cosa, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh No es ninguna gran cosa, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh (Estribillo) el amor tiene para ti tan fuerte que me hace alta No sé lo que voy a hacer si no darle una oportunidad Así que ahora 's el tiempo para dejar claro Te voy a enseñar por qué ¿No es nada del otro mundo para decir i. ... te amo todavía ¿No es nada del otro mundo, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh No es ninguna gran cosa, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh (Repetición) Sólo llegar Voy a estar allí (bis 2 veces) Yo estaré allí, sí (repetir 3 veces) Llegar, llegar Llegar, llegar Llegar, llegar Llegar Oh, oh ¿No es nada del otro mundo ¿No es gran cosa (Repetición) ¿No es nada del otro mundo ¿No es nada del otro mundo ¿No es nada del otro mundo, mi amor es para YOW real, (repetir 5 veces) Oh, ¿qué es eso que dijiste, cariño? ¿No es nada del otro mundo, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh No es ninguna gran cosa, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh ¿No es nada del otro mundo, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh No es ninguna gran cosa, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh (La repetición y se descolora) Category:Material Inédito Category:Canciones de The First Album Category:Canciones de Pre-Madonna